Crescent Moon
by Yuri.Murasaki
Summary: There is a new guild. Crescent Moon! It's going to get crazy when they meet the other guilds, that I can tell you. GIVE IT A TRY, just once! (CHAPTER ONE AND TEN: RE-EDITED) Some OCXOC pairings and OC pairings.
1. Crescent Moon

**Heyy, Yuri here! I just got some extra information about the guild. Crescent Moon was formed two years after Tenrou Island went missing. Crescent Moon has been a guild for five years and is ranked fourth strongest guild in Earthland. Fairy Tail's master and main members are back as well.**

* * *

Crescent Moon!

In a small,busy town, called Nor, lays the guild by the of Crescent Moon. Crescent n is the fourth strongest guild in Fiore. And today is the day Crescent Moon's Raven and Kyuki come back for their mission as Crescent Moon's Team Wolves. In the distant, you can see two figures walking ttoward Crescent Moon. The three story building had the guild's mark, crescent moon, just above the large wooden doors. The two figures stopped right by the wooden doors. The figures were Raven Enjeru and Kyuki Hazunami.

Raven is eighteen years old and had long waist-length black hair pulled into two pigtails. Her skin was a bit pale and her eyes were a deep purple color. She wears a black sleeveless turtleneck belly shirt reeling her belly, black shorts with a purple belt, Black thigh high leggings with black knee high boots with purple laces, with her katana on her belt. Her guild mark was on her right thigh and is black. Her black wolf ears and tail often come out. And she uses Shadow Wolf magic.

"Raven~" Kyuki said in a sing-song voice

Raven tuned her head towards her best friend,"Yes, Kyu-chan?"

Kyuki is seventeen years old and has messy shoulder-length orange hair pulled into a tight ponytail. Her skin is light and her eyes are dark blue. She wears A black top which reveals her stomach with a small white with yellow trimmings vest, a purple torn scarf which formerly belongs to her father and black shorts. For footwear, a pair of black boots, and a spear on her back. Her guild mark is just below her left shoulder and dark blue. Her orange wolf ears and tail often come out as well. And she uses Fire Wolf magic.

"Can you do the honors?" Kyuki spoke with a sweet voice.

"Sure." With that Raven kicked in the large wooden doors.

The two walk in, and head towards the bar, until Rose called them over to a table full of their friends.

Rose is eighteen and has black wavy hair pulled into a ponytail. Her skin is ghostly pale and her eyes are a hazel almost brown color. She wears a green tube top with images of roses, booty shorts and green converse with pictures of vines. She carries a whip made of a vine with a flower on top, the releases poison, on her green belt. Her guild mark is on her right hip in dark blue. And she uses Rose magic.

As they approach the table, Raven noticed that Subasa wasn't there.

Subasa is sixteen years old and has black, spiky shoulder-length hair. His skin tone is normal and his eyes are a green color. He usually wears a green T-shirt, combat pants, and boots. And his guild mark is dark green and n his right shoulder. And he uses Take-Over magic.

As they sit down, Riiko comes over to their table.

Riiko is twenty-one years old and has light pink mid-back hair often let down. Her skin tone is fair, while her eyes are a light sliver. She is Crescent Moon's bartender. She often wears a light blue tank top with white skinny jeans, Blue ankle boots. Her guild mark is on her left shoulder blade. And she uses Ice-Make magic.

"Ne Raven, what's wrong? You look upset." Riiko spoke with worry in her voice, well until she noticed Subasa was gone.

"Oh~ that's what is wrong~" She spoke again, but this time in her sing-song voice.

Raven madly blushed, while waving her hands shouting 'no' multiple times. Riiko just giggled and walked over to another table.

"Is that true, Raven-chan~?" Hera asks with a playful intentions, hing on to Riiko's teasing.

Hera is nineteen years old and has dark blue shoulder-length straight hair. Her skin is a bit pale and her eyes are black. She wears a white medium-sleeve t-shirt with small lily prints, black leggings that reaches her below her knees, black sandals and a black jacket with a hood, she carries her sharp dagger and needles in a special 'pocket.' Her guild mark is on her right cheek and dark blue. And she uses light and healing magic.

"wow, what a lucky guy...huh?" Coyote said, elbowing Leo, who was right next to him.

Coyote is seventeen years old and has spiky, steel gray hair. His skin is lightly tanned and his eyes are a slate gray color. He often wears an open pink 'Aloha' shirt with black flowers. Loose-fitting black cargo shorts held up by a white and black checkered belt. Wooden geta sandals with magic steel strips on the soles as a means to block attacks, namely swords, He has a Tsurugi with a two-pronged white hilt that he carries strapped diagonally across his back. His guild mark is located on the lower right of his abdomen and silver. And he uses Speed magic.

"Yeah." Leo replied, smirking playfully.

While Leo is seventeen years old and has black messy hair with dark green highlights. His skin is naturally pale and his eyes are a dark green. He wears a black long sleeve, green sweater vest, black fingerless gloves, black pants, black and green shoes. He owns a magical katana and throwing knives. His guild mark is on top of his right hand and black. And he uses Lighting magic.

"I can't wait to tell Subasa!" Jane loudly stated.

Jane is fifteen years old and has black hair with white highlights pulled into a ponytail. Her skin tone is light and her eyes are a brown color. She wears a magenta beret, black sleeveless blouse, black combat boots, a magenta belt with spikes, a spiked choker with matching bracelet, and skull earrings,black finger less gloves with spikes. Her guild mark is on her heart and white. And she uses Celestial Dragon Slayer magic.

Kyuki and Rose just at their friends idiotic behaviour, while Vanish 'Van' sighed at the scene he watched play out.

Vanish is twenty-one years old and has spiky jet black hair with wavy white highlights. His skin is slightly palepale and one of his eyes is fie-like, while the other is ice-like. He wears a black trenchcoat, black jeans, white shoes with red outlines, gray shirt, white socks, a black cowboy hat,and a pair of shades, and a black-bladed scythe on his back. His guild mark is on his right arm and black. And he uses Shadow manipulation and scythe magic.

Raven couldn't help but blush at her friends comments, but it sure cheered her of from her gloomy self.

And a special thank you to: **Aristomacho; JessHazunami; Barrett M107; GhostHuntingLuxray456; Guest; Lunalistic; and everyone who submitted an OC, thank you, they are great.**


	2. A scary Raven and an S-class mission

**Heyy! So me and JessHazunami were chatting about this chapter's play out and i think this is going to be bomb!**

* * *

Crescent Moon! Chapter two~

As Raven's friends were being their idiotic selves, Leo and Coyote fighting and Jane yelling something about hooking Subasa and Raven up, Raven took out a box of pocky. Just as she was about to get a pocky stick, Leo bumped into her making her drop box. A guild member accidently srepped on top of her pocky box. Raven's face turned red with anger.

"How Dare You!" She yelled with a dark aura coming out of her.

Everyone was shaking, because one: Raven is not a morning person. And two: Raven's pocky was smashed. Raven punched Leo square in his face, making him bump into Coyote. Jane smirked.

"Guild Fight!" Jane yelled. Almost guild members join the fight. Fight went on until Kirai, Crescent Moon's guild master, got hit with Leo's flying body and fell off second floor railling.

Kirai is about Thirty-two years old and has Brown mid-back curly hair. Her skin is fair and her eyes are a deep brown color. She wears a yellow tube top ending just below her bust, white shorts, a white with yellow trimming sleeveless trenchcoat, and a pair of white boots. Her guild mark is on her left thigh and yellow. She uses powerful Holy magic.

"What Are You Doing?!" Kirai yelled, and everyone stopped what they were doing.

"Kirai, i very sorry, it was me who caused the fight." Raven spoke softly.

"Who cares about that it's fun, i'm talking about someone throwing Leo at me." Kirai spoke, to the knocked out Leo below her.

"Hehehe...Well that was me too." Raven said, while rubbing the back of her neck.

"That's what i expect from an S-class!" Kirai said with one of her large smiles.

"Thank you." Raven spoke softly. Kyuki walked over to Raven and patted her back. All of a sudden, the guild doors creak open, and Subasa walks in.

"Welcome back Subasa." Riiko said with a smile toward Subasa, who just nodded back and sat at our table.

"Ne, Subasa how was your mission?" Rose asked.

"It was pretty easy." Subasa said a small smile.

"Ne, did you see other guild?" Hera asked.

"No." Was all he said.

Suddenly, someone throw a chair towards Raven when she wasn't looking to challage her. Big mistake. The chair ended up hitting her and boy was she mad. Raven got up and punched him where the sun don't shine, he may never have kids now. The daily guild fight started. Once again. But this time Kirai joined, because she was bored. The fight ended when Raven beat almost everyone in the fight.

Raven came up the table and asked if anyone wanted to go on a mission. And of course, Team Wolves was going on an S-class mission. Because both Raven and Kyuki are S-class mages.

Raven and Kyuki went up the stairs to the S-class mission board to pick out a mission to go on. Kyuki pick the mission this time, cause Raven did last time. Kyuki pick a medium-hard mission. The mission paper read:

_Destroy a dark guild called Black Rose_

_Pay: 100,000 jewels_

_Extra information: You will be working with other guild_

"Perfect Kyu-chan!" Raven said with excitement, after reading the paper.

"We should go ask Riiko for permission to go on , and then go home to pack." Kyuki spoke in a matter-of-fact way.

"Hai!" With that they raced each other down the stairs. When they spotted Riiko, they stopped by the bar, where she was.

"Riiko, can we go on this mission?" Raven spoke first.

"Sure." Riiko said, stamping the piece of paper.

"Race you home!" Kyuki shouted towards Raven.

"Sure." She replied.

"Ready, Set, Go!" Kyuki yelled. With that the two girls ran out the guild doors, and all the way home.

* * *

**Heyy, sorry for the late update and chapter. Oh Apophis and Lael will be in chapter three. Bye for now!**


	3. Stupid Train!

**Heyy, as an apology for the late update I'm going to post chapter three! I might post chapter four today or tomorrow due to i have been working on all the chapter up the chapter five all last week!**

* * *

Crescent Moon! Chapter Three~

As Kyuki and Raven reached their house, they both ran into the front door. (XD i have done that a lot) Kyuki was the first one up, so she unlock the door. Raven got into a sitting position, and rubbed her head.

"I don't see that coming." Raven said to no one impractical. She slowly got up and walked to her bedroom to pack. She packed a pair black skinny jeans, a purple tank top, and a pair of purple converse. She also packed some necessities. After packing, Raven changed into a black tight shirt and a pair of purple pj shorts. Raven quietly walked into Kyuki's room to find her packing a pair of red skinny jeans, a white tank top, and a pair white converse. Kyuki looked up at Raven and smiled. Raven helped Kyuki finish packing, so Kyuki could get ready for bed. Kyuki got up off the floor and walked over to the bathroom. twenty minutes later, Kyuki comes out of the bathroom wearing a red tight shirt and a pair of white pj shorts.

"It's pretty late, don' think?" Kyuki said, sitting on her bed.

"Yeah, well good-night Kyuki." Raven said over her shoulder as she walked out of the room.

Raven opened the door to her room slowly, and closed behind her. She jumped on top of her bed, and crawled to the top and got under the black sheets. She soon fell fast asleep.

**~Next Morning~(;-;)~**

As usual, Raven was the first one up, so she made breakfast. For breakfast, Raven made 10 pancakes, 8 eggs, 10 pieces of bacon, and 4 hashbrowns. After setting the table, Raven woke Kyuki up and begun to serve them 5 pancakes, 4 eggs, 5 pieces of bacon, and 2 hashbrowns each. Kyuki and Raven finished breakfast fast, so they visit the guild before going on the mission. As they finished eating, They raced each other to the guild. Once again. As they arrived near the guild, Raven started to speed up.

"I win!" Raven yelled as Kyuki ran in shortly after her.

"Yeah!" Kyuki shouted.

"Oi Raven, Kyuki i though you were going on mission?" Apophis yelled from his seat at the bar.

Apophis is twenty-six and has no hair at all. His skin is very pale and he has bright red snake-like eyes. He often wears a black trenchcoat, and black pants. And he sometimes carries a snake staff around with him. His guild mark is on his tongue and dark red. And he uses Snake magic.

"Yes we are, but we have some spare time." Raven gave a smirk.

"Raven." Kyuki said in a concerned voice.

"Hai." raven said as she followed Kyuki.

"Good morning Lael, it seems your back safely." Raven spoke softly, trying not too scare her blind guildmate.

"Hai, good morning to you as well Raven." Lael said.

"I'm very sorry, but we must go before we miss the train." Raven said as she quickly got her things and raced out the door with Kyuki following.

As they arrived, Raven started to get green thinking about going on a train. Wolf mages usually have motion sickness due to being on the ground most of their life. Kyuki and Raven usually sleep on train rides, so that they don't feel the movement and braf.

"I can't wait to got off this train!" Raven stated loudly.

"Me too." Kyuki said as she layed her head down on top of her red softy pillow, closed her eys and fell asleep.

"Stupid tra-" Raven was cut off by the train moving. Raven slowly layed her down on her soft balck pillow, closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**Well that was Chapter three, hope you like it. iwill try to update daily, but i will be updating weekly for sure. Bye for now!**


	4. Fairy Tail and some unwelcomed visitors

**Heyy so i will update Crescent Moon as much as can daily, if not weekly. Thank you for reading the story so far. That is all for** **now.**

* * *

Crescent Moon! Chapter four~

The train slowed to a stop in the Magnolia Station. Kyuki and Raven both gathered their things and exited the train. As they walked around the town, they looked for a place to stay while on the mission. Soon, they found the perfect place and rented out room _D13._

"Ne Kyu-chan, want to race to the room?" Raven said with a knowing smile.

"Yeah!" Kyuki shouted loudly.

"Ready, set, go!" Raven yelled. They both raced up the stairs and around corner after corner until they reached their room's door. They skidded to a stop in front of the door, so they don't smash into it. Raven quickly unlocked the door, and inside were two As beds, a closet, a dresser, and one bathroom. As soon they finished unpacking, Raven walked towards the bathroom carrying a pair of black pj shorts and a purple thin-strap shirt.

"Since it's already dark out, we will meet tomorrow." Raven said over her shoulder as she entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

"Hai." Kyuki said as she prepared to take a shower. About ten minutes later, Raven comes out of the bathroom wearing the clothes she had carried into the bathroom earlier. Kyuki then entered the bathroom with her white thin-strap shirt, and a pair red pj shorts. Raven walked over towards her bed and layed down. Kyuki soon exited the bathroom wearing her pjs. She got in to her bed quickly on turned off the lights.

"Good night Raven." Kyuki said as she slowly closed her eyes.

"Good night to you too, Kyuki." Raven said with her eyes closed.

_**~The Next Day~** _

Raven woke up and walked straight to the dresser, where she had placed all the clothes she had brought, and took out the pair of black skinny jeans, purple tank top, and a pair of purple converse she had packed earlier. Kyuki was the next to shower. She came out of the bathroom wearing the pair of red skinny jeans, a white tank top, and a pair white converse she had also packed earlier. Both girls made their way down the stairs to the dining hall in the hotel. They took their seats at an empty table near the entrance. A waitree soon came to take their order.

"Whaat would you like to drink/eat today?" The waitress said in the best sweet voice she could master up. And it wasn't that sweet at all.

"We would like 10 pancakes, 8 eggs, 10 pieces of bacon, and 4 hashbrowns, thank you." Raven said to the waitress, who was trying to get it all down on the order sheet.

"Is that all?" She asked after she finished writing their order down.

"Yes, a spicely drink for my friend here and a water for me, thank you." Raven said with a smile, while the waitress finally realized they are mages.

"Hai." The waitress said before leaving towards the kitchen. After about five minutes the waitress came back with their meal. Rave slipt the meal equally between her and Kyuki. Soon, after breakfast the two girls made their way towards the cilents house for more details on the mission and to meet the other guild in which they will be working with. After runing for about five minutes, they make it in time. A maid told them where the cilents study was and how to got there. As they enter the study, they find a flying and talking blue cat, two men fighting, one blond girl giggling at the two men fighting and a girl with red hair talking to the cilent about the missiom like nothing behind her was happening. Both Raven and Kyuki sweatdropped at the scene playing out in front them. Suddenly a flying object hit Raven in the head, and man if looks could kill you would be dead, then reborn, and killed again. Raven hit both the to men fighting on the head causing them to blackout. The red-head finally turns around.

"Are you the mages from Crescent Moon?" She asked.

"Yes, and you must be from Fairy Tail?" Kyuki answered/asked.

"Yes, I'm Erza and this is Lucy, Gray, Natsu, and Happy." Erza said while pointing to the person as she said their name. The girl, Lucy, waved to Raven and Kyuki with a smile on her face. Gray and Natsu were the ones Raven knocked out cold, and Happy was the flying blue cat they saw earlier.

"I'm Raven and my parter here is Kyuki." Raven spoke in a clam manner towards Erza.

"Oh about the mission, can you explain what we need to do." Raven asked the client, who has been listening to the whole thing.

"Yes well, your mission is to destroy a dark guild by the name of Luna Night in the East Forest, but be careful they are a strong dark guild." He spoke with fear in his voice.

"Don't worry we will destroy Luna Night A.S.A.P." Kyuki said with a grin, showing her sharp carmine tooth.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled as he jumped up from his spot on the floor.

"Shut it flame-brain!" Gray shouted towards Natsu.

"What you say, Stripper?"

"You heard me, Ash-for-brains!"

"Do I heard fighting?" Erza asked the Gray and Natsu.

"N-no ma, we're the bestest friends, right Natsu?" Gray said nervously.

"A-aye" Happy number two said. (Natsu)

"We should get going before it gets dark." Raven said as Kyuki and her walk towards the door.

"Right behind you." Erza said as she dragged Gray and Natsu behind her. Lucy and Happy simply followed her around. Soon, the group of mages arrived at the East Forest entrance, only to meet some unexpected visiters.

* * *

**Sorry, but i had to put a cliffhanger. XD can you guess who the unexpected visiters are? Bet not...HEHEHE! See you guys next time! Bye for now!**


	5. A great fight, but why are you here

**Heyy so did you guess it right? i don't know, but to know you must read on!**

* * *

_**~Last Time~**_

_Last time in Crescent Moon, both the mages from Fairy Tail and Crescent Moon found unexpected visiters on their mission! What will happen? Who are these unexpected visitors? Find out now in Crescent Moon!_

* * *

"What are hell you doing out here?!" Raven hissed at the five girls in front of her.

"Why does it matter to you, mut?" The girl with light green hair hissed back at her.

"Everything, Sakura go back to your guild!" Raven demanded at the girl.

"But as Midnight Moon members, we challenge you and your friends to a fight." Sakura smirked.

_Sakura has light green hair and green eyes. She is part of Luna Night, Crescent Moon's rival, and her guild mark is on her right arm. She wears a green tube top, jean-blue shorts, and brown combat boots. And she uses Plant magic._

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled as fire came out of his mouth. A girl with light red hair just sweatdrops at his action. Her name is Chen.

_Chen has light red hair and brown eyes. She is also a Luna Night member and her guild mark is on her left arm. She wears a white V-neck shirt, gray shorts, and black combat boots. And she uses Air magic._

"I never thought Luna Night was actually a dark guild, now it's twice as fun to kick your butts." Raven said with a smirk.

"No, it is me who will win this time!" A girl with sandy blond hair said.

"Yeah right Ai, it's my turn to fight you." Kyuki said with a dark aura around her. Ai was creeped out by the aura around Kyuki.

_Ai has sandy blond hair and blue eyes. She is also part of the dark guild and her mark is on her right hand. She wears a tan tight skirt with a green tank top, and brown combat boots. And she uses Sand magic._

"Then it's my turn to fight Raven." A girl with light pink hair said with joy. Her name is Tina and she is not as sweet as you think.

_Tina has light pink hair and pink eyes aswell. Her guild mark is on her right thigh. She wears a white thin-strap dress that ends just before her knees with white flats. And she uses Wood-Make magic._

"Majo, For a guild master, your pretty weak." Raven said with a smirk.

_Majo has Dirty blond hair and green eyes. She is the guild master of the newly formed dark guild, Luna Night, and her guild mark is on her shirt. She wears a sleeveless white tube top that ends below her bust witha black moon on it **(Luna Night's guild mark.)** and black leggings ending below her knees, and black sandals. And she uses strong Wind magic._

"I call maho!" Natsu yells out of nowhere.

"it's Majo, M-A-J-O, not maho." Majo yells at Natsu.

"Lucy, you and Gray have take on Chen, I will take Sakura on!" Erza told Lucy, who was right next to her.

"Let the battle begin!" Majo yells, and everyone began to battle to the finish.

**_~Raven VS. Tina~_**

Everyone had already started their own battle, while Raven and Tina got into their battle stands.

"Wood-make: Violent Approach!" Tina yelled as a large ball of wood came flying tows her.

"Guard Shadow!" Raven shouted as multiple shadows came and surrounded Raven in a protective way. The large wooden ball hit the shadows and was bounced back towards Tina.

"Wood-make: wood wall!" Tina said and wood came shooting up from the ground around Tina. Raven hid in Tina's shadow using _Shadow_ _form_. Raven slowly, without making a sound, came up from the shadow.

"Knuckle shadow." Raven whispered. Many hands formed into fists formed from the surrounding tree shadows and punched Tina as she turned around.

"I told you i would win." Raven said to the knocked out girl in front of her as she tied her up with rope.

_**~Kyuki VS. Ai~**_

"Sand bomb!" Ai said as a sand ball formed in the sand ball came flying towards Kyuki at high speed.

"Flame slash!" Kyuki said as the sand ball came at her, and the flame cut the ball in half causing it to disappear.

"Sand wave." Ai said with a smirk.

"Fire Typhoon!" Kyuki yelled and a giant typhoon of fire came towards Ai's sand wave. The typhoon overpowered the sand wave and hit Ai straight on, causing her to black out for the impact. Kyuki walked over to Ai and tied her up with Tina.

_**~Erza VS. Sakura~**_

"Re-Quip: Heaven's Wheel Armour!" Erza shouted as her clothes changed into the armour. She also Re-Quiped 100 swords and sent them towards Sakura.

"Ahhhh!" Sakura yelled as the swords pierced her skin. A giant plant leaf soon covered her as a guard from the flying swords.

"Vines: Wrap!" Sakura said in a rasping voice. (I just learned that word today in English XD) Vines started to come up from the ground and wraped around Erza's body.

"I should have expected from a plant mage." Erza spoke as she looked straight into Sakura's eyes. In an instant, Sakura's eyes widen as she screamed in pain.

While Erza was making eye contract with Sakura earlier, Erza had magically raised a sword from the ground and then had thrown it towards Sakura's back. ( Dirty trick Erza, and hehehehehehe magically, really i know genius XD) The vines around Erza slowly retracted into the ground as Erza the knock out Sakura on the ground. She dragged her towards the other tied up dark guild members.

_**~Lucy & Gray VS. Chen~**_

"Ice-make: hammer!" Gray shouted as a giant ice hammer formed in his hands. He smashed his hammer towards Chen, but failed to land a hit on her as she move a few yards backwards to avoid being hit.

"Open, the gate of the Lion, Leo!" Lucy shouted while twisting Loke's key this way and that way, and out of the smoke comes the playboy of the year. (Hehe get it? well whatever.)

"Yes, my love?" Loke asked as he smirked towards Chen.

"Loke, use Regulus." Lucy said as she got her whip and hit the ground with making a loud _'Bam'_ sound.

"Yes." Loke said as he got into position next to Lucy. Chen giggled at this making Gray and Loke give her a dirty look.

"Silly girl, you think you can beat me with a stupid spirit." Chen said with a laugh at the end, making Lucy turn red at the face with anger.

"How dare you call them stupid! They are human just like us!" Lucy yelled at Chen. Gray saw this as a chance to hit Chen.

"Ice-make: battle axe!" Gray shouted as a long ice axe-like thing come from his hands and turns Chen, hitting her in the stomach. Chen stepped back a few steps due to surprise and Gray's hit.

"Grrr...Aerial shot!" Chen shouted holding her stomach as large rocks floated in the air and sped to all three of her enemies. The attack didn't hit one of them through, because them all avoided the speeding rocks.

"Oh Regulus, give me power!" Loke said as his fist started to glow. He then punched Chen square in the face making her fell backwards.

"Grrr...That's it, Aerial!" She shouted and a airbubble formed around Lucy. Suddenly, Lucy dropped onto her knees trying to catch her breath, but couldn't so she passed out. The bubble then disappeared and Loke raced to Lucy's side.

"How dare you!" Both Gray and Loke hissed towards Chen. She just laughed it off.

"Ice-make: knuckle!" Gray shouted as many fists formed out of ice came out towards Chen at the same time as Loke punched her creating a powerful impact. Chen then fell onto the ground, knocked out.

_**~Natsu VS. Majo~**_

The whole time while everyone was in their own fight Majo and Natsu had been fighting. Both Natsu and Majo were almost out of magic. And as Natsu was about to do a dragon slayer roar, both Kyuki and Raven preformed a powerful Unison Raid, Flame shadow, and had knocked Majo into a tree causing her the black out.

"Oi, that was my fight!" Natsu yelled at the two girls high-fiveing each other. Both Kyuki and Raven turn around hit Natsu on the head for being an idiot. Raven walked over turns the now awake Tina.

"Now, where is your guild building?" Raven asked as she pulled Tina off the ground and into the air.

"I-it's over t-there." Tina replied shaking crazily. Raven dropped Tina onto the ground again and walked into the direction Tina had pointed to. The others followed after placeing Loke in charge of watching over Lucy and the dark guild members. As they arrived, Raven kicked open the doors to see most of the members beaten and passed out, and on the top floor were two men, Well one, asking a member where their guild master was. Both men turned towards us and the blond one smirked.

"Oi, what are you doing here...

* * *

**Hehehehe cliffhanger, hold on tight cause the next chapter you will find out who these two men are. But you might already now by now. Bye for now.**


	6. The two men and the blushing Raven

**Heyy did you guess right! well now you will know who those men were! hehehehehe. Please read the bottom message for more information on the (*) items.**

* * *

_**~Last Time~** _

_Raven kicked open the doors to see most of the members beaten and passed out, and on the top floor were two men, Well one, asking a member where their guild master was. Both men turned towards us and the blond one smirked._

_"Oi, what are you doing here..._

* * *

Crescent Moon! Chapter Six~

"Oi, what are you doing here sting?!" Natsu hissed at the blond guy.

"The great and powerful Sting is here on a mission, what is a weak mage like you doing here?" Asked a red exceed with a blue open jacket standing near Sting.

"What did your exceed just say, powerfreak?" Natsu said, forehead-to-forehead with Sting.

"Lector is right, what are you doing here flame-breath?" Sting says pushing his forehead forwards.

"You heard me wannabe!" Natsu barked back. This went on until both Rogue and Raven hit Sting and Natsu on the head after tieing up the villans.

"Let's go before it gets dark." Raven advised while reaching for a random bundle of bandages to carry at the same time as Rogue too. They accidentally touched each others' hand and blushed at least five shades of pink. Raven moved her hand away quickly, blushing madly as it brush against Rogue's. Once again.

"Gomen." Raven spoke as she turned her head to the side, glancing towards Rogue every couple of minutes as everyone carried the villans into town. She blushed everytime he noticed her staring, she turned her head back around and walked a bit fast. And while this was happening both Kyuki and Sting were auguring about who is stronger, Dragon slayers or Wolf slayers*. Rogue rolled his eyes at his partners' behaviour, while Raven giggled at her parter, who had just hit Sting. They soon finish the mission and received their reward.

"Now, let's head to the train station." Erza stated. Well, it was more like demanded. All three of the dragon slayers turned green along with the two wolf slayers. Lucy sweatdroped, and sighed as she followed Erza to the train station with Natsu complaining about the train, until Raven knocked him out and carried him on her shoulder. As they got their seats, Raven and kyuki quickly sat down by the windows in the large booth. Rogue and Sting sat next to them and Natsu layed down on Lucy's lay while Erza and Gray chatted.

"Oi, Flame-Brain is that comfortable?" Sting asked trying hard not the throw up. Natsu just opened one eye and replied with a 'yes'. Sting quickly placed his head in Kyuki's lap for she was the closest to him. Kyuki just blushed madly and pet his hair as he layed there with his eyes closed. Kyuki soon placed her head on the window and when to sleep. Sting opened one eye and told Rogue that it was relaxing and that he should try it.

"Ne Rogue, you can lay your head down on my lap." Raven said as she blushed fifth shades of pink.

"Are you sure it's okay." Rogue asked with uneasiness in his voice. Raven just nodded as he slowly placed his head on her lap.

"How do you feel now?" Raven asked a few minutes later as she placed her head on the window. Rogue just nodded, letting Raven know that he felt much better. Soon hours passed as the train finally stopped at Rogue and Stings' destination, the two grabbed their things and quickly exited the train while Raven and Kyuki were still sleeping. Then, it stopped at Lucy and the others stop, they as well grabbed their stuff and exited leaving Raven and Kyuki. The train finally arrived at their destination as they woke. They exited quickly as well and carried their things to their house before going to Crescent Moon. As they arrived, Rose and Riiko greeted them as they made their way towards the table of friends.

"Listen up!" Kirai shouted to quiet down the guild,"Raven, Kyuki, Rose, Subasa, and Jane will be in the GMGs and will be training for three months starting tomorrow, that is all." She said as she walked back into her office. All five of the list went home to pack and get ready for training. Raven and Kyuki have planned a special training to increase their power throughout the three months of training. They quickly climbed into bed and quickly fell asleep preparing for the next day of training.

* * *

**Wolf slayer*- Wolf magic is basicly just Wolf slayer magic just said and spelled differently. And i'm so sorry for the short chapter it's just that it's 4:20 over here and i'm bearly able to still up past two days, anyway good-night people of plant Earth and anime lovers.**


	7. Raven in Wonderland?

**Heyy people of Earth! I am making this chapter as insane as me~! Read on man, read on! hehehehehehe hope you like it~!**

* * *

Crescent Moon! Chapter Seven~

Raven and Kyuki arrives three minutes earlier than the others due to their speed. Raven brought train tickets for Theow, a city with a giant mountain with a forest all around it. Soon after that Subasa, Rose, and Jane came towards the wolf slayers and waited for the train to arrive. It arrived sooner than they expected, so they guessed they got here just in time. They boarded quickly and chose a large booth where Jane, Rave, and Kyuki sat by the window slightly green. Raven fell asleep on a blushing Subasa, while Jane and Kyuki slept on the seats. Raven slowly turned in her sleep while her head still rested on Subasa shoulder.

_**~Raven's Dream~**_

Raven was sitting under a giant willow tree asleep when her eyes popped open reveling deep purple eyes. She slowly stood up holding her doll close to her chest. Her doll has messy shoulder length orange hair pulled into a ponytail with dark blue eyes. She wears a white flowing dress with thin straps made for dolls, while Raven has her black waist length hair down with a purple mini rose in it. She wears a dark purple flowing dress with the top part corset-like and purple stilettos. A small black rabbit with green highlights and dark green eyes hopped past them. Raven giggled to herself and looked down at her doll, Kyuki.

"Ne Kyu-chan, isn't that a strange color for a rabbit?" She asked her doll. The rabbit started to gain speed.

"Rabbit-chan, wait up!" Raven shouted as she chased after the black rabbit holding Kyuki close. The rabbit soon arrived at his hole and entered quickly followed by Raven. Raven first fell quickly and accidentally let Kyuki go.

"KYU-CHAN!" Raven yelled as she tried to reach Kyuki, but failed to.

_**~In Reality~**_

"KYU-CHAN!" Raven yelled in her sleep as she reached out her hands. Both Jane and Kyuki were woken up by this, Kyuki quickly went over to the sleeping Raven and tried to clam her down. She soon calmed down and Subasa layed her down on the seat next to him, Kyuki and Jane went to back to sleep soon after that.

_**~Now Back To Raven's Dream~**_

Raven soon made it to the bottom of the rabbit to find a large ruby colored door and in front of it was a girl who looked just like her doll, Kyuki.

"Kyu-chan?" Raven asked as she slowly approached the girl. The girl quickly lifted her head up at Raven's voice. She jumped up from her spot on the floor and ran to Raven saying her name over and over again.

"Yeah, Raven you found me!" The girl yelled as she hugged Raven tightly. Raven was dumbfounded for a second and then hugged the girl back whispering the name 'Kyuki' as she did so. The two girls walked though the ruby colored door into a forest with two signs pointing in two different directions. All of a sudden a black cat with green eyes appeared out of nowhere. The cat's green eyes were a dim green as if it was blind. The cat nuzzled into Kyuki's leg and then Raven's before walking into the right paths direction.

"I think he wants us to follow him." Raven said as she quickly followed the cat down the path with Kyuki right behind her. They soon arrived at a gate with a sign saying 'Mad Hatter Tea party' and walked in. There in the middle of a shady clearing sat a large table with chairs lined up along the sides and four people sitting down drinking what looked like tea in the strangest cups. Some of the cups were cut in half, while others in a snowman shape and the tea pots were just so crazy.

"Ne, would you like to join our tea party? We have tons of room!" A girl said with black and white hair pulled into a tight ponytail. She wore a black thigh length dress that reviled her cleavage and black knee high stockings without any shoes.

"Yeah, why not join us?" A man with steel gray hair asked them. The other two men just sipped for their cups, one of the men had black spiky hair that ends at his shoulder with a green hat on him head, while the other had black with green highlights in his shoulder length hair and he also wears black rabbit ears.

"Ne, are you the rabbit i saw earlier?" Raven questioned the man with the black rabbit ears.

"And are you the girl with the doll that was chasing me?" The man asked witty with a eyebrow raised. Raven simply nodded as the man with plain black hair chuckled. The man wore a black petticoat with light gray tights, while the man with steel gray hair had a black petticoat with steel gray tights and the last man with the rabbit ears had a green petticoat with black tights. The black cat meowed behind the gate as if the tell he will be leaving soon.

"I'm the Mad Hatter Subasa," The man with plain black hair said gesturing to himself and then spoke again,"The man with steel gray hair over there is the Mad March Coyote," he moved his hand over towards the man with steel gray hair, who was drinking his tea.

"And i'm Leo the Rabbit~!" The man with rabbit ears said as he bowed at Raven and kissed her hand, making her blush and pull her hand away. The cat meowed again and turned towards the path east of the one they took earlier. Raven and Kyuki ran towards the cat.

"Bye-bye Rabbit-chan, Subasa-chan, Coyote-chan~!" Raven shouted as she walked away.

"IT'S LEO!" Leo yelled as Raven and Kyuki ran away, following the black cat down the path. As they reached the end of the path, they found a beautiful garden of different colored roses. As Raven and Kyuki followed the black cat around multiple bushes of roses, they found a girl with silky, black hair pulled into a ponytail with a red rose at the base of it. She wore a red sleeveless V-neck layered dress that looked like a red rose with red pumps. The dress showed some cleavage, but was beautiful and elegant. Raven and Kyuki were dazzled at how pretty the girl looked in the red dress. As the girl started to notice their staring, she smiled kindly.

"Hello there, i'm Rose and you are ...?" She asked, knocking Raven and Kyuki out of their trance.

"Oh, i'm Raven and this is Kyuki." Raven said as she gestured to herself and Kyuki. Kyuki just smiled towards Rose as the cat meowed. Once again. (;3) Raven and Kyuki, once again, ran towards the cat and followed after him.

"Bye-bye Rose-san~!" Raven shouted as she followed the cat into the path leading into the forest. As they traveled though the forest, a rattle sound echoed throughout the area surrounding them. Raven suddenly stopped and looked around for anything and everything that could make a rattle sound hopping to find it quickly. The rattle sound got louder as they approached a large oak tree, and slowly a red snake came down the tree hissing.

"hhhisss, what do we have here?" The snake asked with a voice like honey, soft yet sticky. Raven was visibly shaking from displeasure. The snake crawled down the tree and went down towards Raven.

"Are you losssst?" The snake asked as he stressed out the 's' in 'lost'. The cat hissed towards to snake like it was trying to do something before he came along.

"Fine Lael," The snake said towards the black cat and he turned back around towards Raven and Kyuki,"my name is Apophis, and i will always be here if you need me." After the snake finished, he began to climb back up tree he was in earlier. They continued walking after Apophis was fully up on top of the tree, and ended up inside a castle royal garden, where two queen and a king were having a royal tea party. All three of them smiled towards Raven and Kyuki, and gestured for them to sit down with them.

"Hello, i'm the White Queen Hera." A girl with dark blue hair and black eyes spoke with a smile. She wore a white knee length dress that had thin straps with white flats. Her hair was straight and ends at her shoulders.

"And i'm Riiko the Queen of Hearts." The other women said as well with a smile. She had light pink mid-back hair that was let down with a red hearts clip in it. She also had silver eyes and wore a white sleeveless dress that ended at her knees with red hearts at the bottom and for footwear she wore red flats.

"And as for me, i'm Vanish th King of Hearts." A man with jet black with wavy white highlights and it is spiked on the sides and a little bit spiked at the top said. His right eye a fire-like color, while his left a ice-like color. He wore a red petticoat with white tights and red boots. Then, all of a sudden a giant earthquake happened and Raven was thrown into a giant willow tree. Due to the impact, she blacked out.

_**~End of Raven's Dream~**_

Subasa was gently shaking Raven's shoulders as the train stopped at their destination. Raven's eyes quickly opened and she hit Jane on the head with a paper fan she got out of nowhere.

"Jane, don't ever place your headphones on me again." Raven said as a dark arua came out of her. Jane pouted, and she gathered her things.

"Whatever." She replied, which earned her another hit on the head with a paper fan. In truth as Raven fell asleep, Jane placed her headphones on Raven with her musicplaying, to see what would happen when she wakes up.

"Anyway, let's go~!" Raven said in a happy voice as she ran out of the train followed by Jane and Kyuki. Subasa and Rose soon followed as they made their way the Theow's mountain to train for the GMGs.

* * *

**There~! Now that was fun and we couldn't have a boring train ride, could we now? Anyway i hope you like it~! Goodnight people of Earth as i prepare to sleep the night away!**


	8. Training

**Heyy, so some of you liked chapter seven, Yay~! Well here is chapter eight, i hope you like it like chapter seven~! And for those who read this you got a panda cookie at the end~!**

* * *

Crescent Moon! Chapter Eight~

As raven and the others reached the forest surrounding the mountain, they settled in a shady clearing with a giant waterfall. Raven raced towards the waterfall in a quick motion, dropping her things before taking off. As Raven was about to strip, Kyuki ran towards her and kicked her into the water with her clothes still on. Kyuki and Raven laughed for what seemed to be the stupid things they just did.

"Ne, you guys should jump in too~!" Raven said as she began to swim around the sides of the waterfall's large pond. Kyuki then jumped in with her clothes on as well. Soon, Jane joined them in their clothes bath along with Rose. Subasa just sat at the edge and talked to the girls until Raven pulled him into the pond. As Subasa started to surface, Raven jumped out of the pond and began to try and find a hiding place. Well until Subasa chased her in to the pond. Raven surface and started laughing along with the others.

"You guys it's getting late, we should get out and change." Raven suggested making Subasa blush (Just for ya perverts out there ;3). Subasa got up and walked over to him tent. He got some clothes to change into and walked out again. Raven blinked twice before blushing.

"Subasa, you aren't got to change here, are you?" Raven asked in a low voice, blushing. Subasa turned around and started to walk east of the campsite. He looked over his shoulder as he stopped.

"No, but you girls are." He said and then began to walk again. Raven was the first one to get out and then Jane, Kyuki, and Rose. They changed inside of their own tents, then went outside to chat around the warm fireplace. Subasa soon came back and sat between Raven and Jane.

"So tomorrow we train! Rose are you going to train alone?" Raven said as she leaned back placing her arms behind her. Rose nodded and did the same, she looked up at the stars and was captured in their beauty. Raven and Kyuki got up and walked to their different tents and stopped.

"Goodnight everyone~!" Both Raven and Kyuki in in their sing song voice before going into their tents and went to sleep. Rose got up as well and went to her tent as Subasa and Jane.

"Well, goodnight." Jane as she went into her tent. Rose gave Subasa a small smile before saying their own 'goodnight-er' and going into their tents and falling asleep.

_**~The Next Day~**_

Raven woke up first and began to cook breakfast. Rose, Jane, and Kyuki woke up after Raven had finished cooking and sat down, still in their pjs. Raven sighed at them before serving them the food she just cooked. Raven went over to Subasa's tent and woke him by hitting him on the head gently. Well as gentle Raven can be, not! Raven demanded that them get dressed after breakfast and perpared to be trained by her. Kyuki and the other finished getting dressed and met Raven by the waterfall.

"Kyuki, you and me will be training together and Jane and Subasa will be training together as well. And Rose as you asked, i will let you train by yourself." Raven said as she teamed them up and put them in a place to train.

"Kyuki, are you ready?" Raven asked as a black magic circle appeared below her. Kyuki nodded and a red magic circle appeared below her as well. In an instant, where Raven was a large raven colored wolf stood on all fours and a creamy orange one where Kyuki was. The black wolf is Raven and the creamy one is Kyuki. Rave and Kyuki battled it out in their _Wolf Form_ for three hour until they transformed back and began to fight with their magic and weapons until sunset. They arrived at the campsite to find the others there early. Raven cooked them lunch and dinner before eating some herself. They all soon went to sleep in their tents once again. They would be doing this for the next three months.

**_~Three Months Later~_** _(Sorry to lazy to write about all the training they had been doing~)_

Raven and the others arrived at the train station just in time as the train was just about to leave. Raven, Kyuki, and Jane all went to sleep until the train stopped in Crocus where the GMGs are hosted. They exited the train and made their way to the hotel they will be staying at.

* * *

**OMG~! i can't wait to write about the GMGs, but i have to go to school now (;_;) But i got this typed up~! Can't wait until after school and i can write all i want to~! And sorry for the short chapter!**


	9. The GMG: The Sky Labyrinth

**Heyy, so i just got back from school again decided to update because i can't wait to read it and i hate it when the story never updates! Well here you have it, Chapter Nine~!**

* * *

Crescent Moon! Chapter Nine~

As they arrived at the hotel, they paired up into 'Room buddy'. Raven and Kyuki in one room, Jane and Rose in the another, and Subasa in his own. Raven and Kyuki went to their room and found Hera sitting there reading a book like nothing is happening, which made Raven yell at her for creeping into their room and acting like nothing happened. Hera just looked up from her book and smiled at Raven before she began to speak.

"Well, Kirai forgot to tell everyone who the reserve is and i happen to be it." Hera said as she turned back towards her book. And without taking her eyes off her book she told them that she had already unpacked all of her things. The hotel room, thankfully, had three beds so Hera, Kyuki, and Raven didn't have to share a bed at all. As they finished unpacking, Subasa and the others came into their room. All of a sudden, the hotel shifted and an announcement came on.

"Since 113 guilds have entered the GMGs, to decrease the guilds to eight we will have a preliminary event~!" A man with a large pumpkin head said as the hotels' began to shift and make a path towards the sky labyrinth.

"The preliminary event consisted of getting out of a Magical labyrinth created by parts of Crocus' buildings. The first eight teams that reached the goal will move on." The pumpkin man explained as Raven and the others raced towards the labyrinth.

* * *

As Raven and the others quickly traveled through the labyrinth, they came across Team Raven Tail. The two teams battled quickly, and the winning team quickly raced towards the goal at full speed.

* * *

Team Fairy Tail finished battling Team Twilight Ogre and raced to the goal, and arrived just in time as they made it in eighth place. Mato then congratulated they as they made it just in time, and told them to go into the arena as Chapati Lola, and Yajima were announcing the teams' moving on.

"In eighth place we have Team Fairy Tail." Chapati spoke as Team Fairy Tail walked into the battle field, while the people in the stands were 'booing' them.

"In seventh place we have Team Quatro Cerberus." Yajima spoke with his usual expression as Team Quatro Cerberus walked out with their fans cheering them on. Yajima turned to his right where Jenny Realight sat and watched to teams' as they walked out.

"For sixth place we have Mermaid Heel." Chapati announced as the all girl guild's team walked out from the arena's guild quaters'.

"And in fifth place Team Blue Pegasus~!" Jenny said as her team walked out with the fans going crazy for the playboys. The boys just went over towards Team Mermaid Heel.

"In fourth place Team Lamia Scale." Yajima spoke once again as, for the fifth time, the announced team walked towards a clear spot on the battle field. Jenny began to stare at one gate where the third place winners hid in the shadows.

"In third place Team Crescent Moon~!" Jenny said in a cheery voice as Ravena and the others walked out with tons of fans cheering them on and towards Team Fairy Tail to chat. Lucy, Raven and Rose began chatting as the second place winners were announced, which shocked everyone even Team Fairy Tail.

" In second place is...Team Fairy Tail B?!" Chapati announced with shock present on his facial features. Out of the gates walked out Fairy Tail's second team. They soon got over it as Mato explained that Fairy Tail having two teams is allowed.

"And in first place is Team Sabertooth~!" Jenny said as Team Sabertooth walked out with almost everyone in the stands cheered them on. As soon as all the guilds that are continuing were announed Mato started to explain how the GMGs happen, just like every GMG.

"The tournament will be divided into 5 days, with two events held each day, one battle and one surprise event. For the surprise event, each team will receive an amount of points based on their position in the end of it:

1st: 10 points2nd: 8 points3rd: 6 points4th: 4 points5th: 3 points6th: 2 points7th: 1 points8th: 0 points

For the battles, the winning team gets 10 points and the loser won't get any; if the fight ends up in a draw, both teams get 5 points.

The battles will be decided by the organizers based on the fans' votes and will be set up like so:

Team A vs Team BTeam C vs Team DTeam E vs Team FTeam G vs Team H

The arena is the entire battle field and the winner is decided when the opponent is rendered incapable of fighting within the thirty minute time limit." Mato finished explaining as the sun began to set.

"THe Grand Magic Games will officeily began tomorrow~!" Mato said as he walked off the battle field and out of Domus Flau, where the Grand Magic Games are begin hosted. The other teams left as well to go back to their hotel rooms, which have been transformed back to normal, for the night.

* * *

**I am going to try and update daily as for the chapters to the Grand Magic Games. And i'm so sorry for the last update, but i have to study all week for a big test on Friday. But i got this typed out~! I may see you tomorrow~! Goodnight people of Earth~!**


	10. GMG: Hidden and Battle (Edited)

**Heyy here is the first day of the Grand Magic Games~! I will describe their outfits as soon as i can for each member of Team Crescent Moon. And to Rose Petal, i'm sorry but i had changed Rose's outfit for the GMGs, Gomen~! I have re-edited this chapter so you can read about the first day's battles~!**

* * *

Crescent Moon! Chapter Ten~

Raven woke as the sun fully rose and began to wake everyone else, so they can get there in time. Raven when over towards the dresser in the room, where she had put her clothes, and picked out her team uniform and went into the bathroom. About thirty minutes later, Raven came out wearing a black strapless dress ending mid-thigh with white trimming at the bottom, black thigh highs, on her arms are white detachable sleeves that are tied at the top with a black string, and she had black ankle boots and had a black cat collar with a small bell around her neck. She also had her hair pulled up into a high ponytail with a white ribbon tied into a bow. As soon as she stepped out of the bathroom, she noticed that Kyuki had changed into a red thin-straped mid-thigh dress with a bow in the back, red thigh highs, white ankle boots, and a white cat collar with the same small bell around her neck. She also had her messy orange hair straitened with a white ribbon tied in it. Kyuki and Rose were chatting until they noticed Raven, and went towards her and began to talk about the Grand Magic Games.

Rose wore a open red sleeveless coat with a black shirt that sleeves got up to her elbows and the shirt stops just under her bust, she wears black shorts and black thigh highs with brown knee high boots. Her hair was let down and curled. As for the others, Jane wore a yellow mid-thigh dress with white trimming around the edges, one her arms are two yellow sleeves with white trimming around the top edge, white thigh highs and ankle boots, she also had a yellow with white trimming collar around her neck.

Subasa wore a light blue open jacket with a red and black stripped shirt underneath with two black wrist bands, one on each wrist, blue regular jeans and black converse. His hair flowed freely in its' normal style, spiky and free-flowing shoulder length black hair.

Hera wore a revealing white dress secured by halter-neck straps, which leaves most of her upper body, namely her back, sides and a small portion of her cleavage almost reaching down to her naval completely exposed. The dress reaches down to her calves, with the skirt being flouncy, possessing a large slash in its front left part for Hera's legs to move freely, and two light yellow ribbons tied just under her shoulder on both sides. Hera wears white high-heels, but during battle switches over to a pair of white flats.

"Alright, since we're all ready let's head out~!" Raven said as started to ran out the door with Kyuki and the others behind her. They soon arrived at the arena as all the passing teams began to walk into the battle field, ready for today's special event. As Raven and Kyuki walked, the bells' around their necks began to make to special 'Ding~!' noise they are famous for.

"Welcome to the first day of the X791 Grand Magic Games~!" Mato spoke in a cheery voice as he appeared out of nowhere. The teams all looked towards him, waiting for him to announce the first event. Mato began to speak again.

"The first day's event is "**Hidden**"~!" He began. "Each team must chose a participant to take part of this event~!" He finished with his giant pumpkin smile. The teams began to pick/volunteer people to partake in this event. Mato cleared his throat as he began to announce the participants for "Hidden".

"The participants for "Hidden" are **Gray Fullbuster** from **_Team Fairy Tail A_**, **Eve Tearm** from **_Team Blue Pegasus_**,** Beth Vanderwood** from _**Team Mermaid Heel**_, **Rufus Lohr** from _**Team Sabertooth**_, **Yaeger** from _**Team Quatro Cerberus**_, **Juvia Lockser** from_** Team Fairy Tail B**_,** Lyon Vastia** from _**Team Lamia Scale**_, and **Raven Enjeru** from **_Team Crescent Moon_**~!" Jenny said in her very sweet voice, Mato then began to explain the game rules.

"In this game, the participants are sent to different locations in a town Magically created, which is filled with clones of the competitors. The rules are simple:

Mages win 1 point when they attack another competitor.

Mages lose 1 point if they are attacked by another competitor or if they attack a clone, 10 seconds after being attacked, the Mage will respawn in a different area of the city.

Restarts can happen as many times as necessary until the time limit is reached.

The winner is the Mage that has the most points after 30 minutes." Mato explained.

A town started to form form a giant magic seal. Everyone gasped at how huge the town was and how much magic it would have taken to build the town. The mages began to disappear and transport into the magical town, reappearing on giant floating screens in the sky.

"Each mage will be monitored on this screens for the overseers." Mato said just before the game began. As the game began, clones began to appear everywhere, Raven took this time to use her _Shadow Form_ and attack without being seen. As she did this, she walked behind many clones and vanished from the screen, confusing all the overlookers.

"Will it seems that Raven Enjeru vanished just like a ghost?" Jenny said into her speakerphone. Chapati and Yajima nodded their heads as they added more comments on her statement.

* * *

While Gray and Beth were battling it out, Juvia was all over the Gray clones, Lyon and Yaeger were battling it out and Eve made it snow, so it would be easier to find the real people they selves, Rufus performed his special spell,_Mermory-Make: A Night Of Falling Stars_, hitting everyone expect Raven, who was still hiding in the shadows, but behind Rufus. Raven came out from her hiding place without making a noise and used _Shadow knuckle_ to hit everyone one including Rufus, who was actual in a dark ally way she had passed by in her _Shadow Form_. The game then ended due to the time limit was reached.

* * *

"The following is the current scores for X791's Grand Magic Games~!

**Raven Enjeru** ...** _1st place_**

**Rufus Lohr** ... _**2nd place**_

**Lyon Vastia** ... _**3rd place**_

**Eve Tearm** ... _**4th place**_

**Beth Vanderwood** ... _**5th place**_

**Yaeger** ... **_6th place_**

**Juvia Lockser** ... _**7th place**_

**Gray Fullbuster** ... _**8th place**_." Mato announced as the town disappeared and the participants exited the battle field, going to their own teams' baloney.

* * *

"I have just received the list of battles for the Grand Magic Games first day!" Chapait announced in to his mic.

"The first match of the first day~! From Team Fairy Tail A, Lucy Heartfilia versus Jane Nightcrest from Crescent Moon~!" Jenny announced with amusement. Both Jane and Lucy stepped into the arena and stood in their battle position. The bell for the battle to begin rang throughout the arena and Lucy summoned Taurus. Taurus performed his famous axe attack, but Jane dodged it by doing a backflip, she then performed her _Celestial dragon roar_ and aimed toward Lucy. Lucy quickly summoned Scorpio and had him do a sand blast at Jane's dragon roar, causing it to dissolve. Lucy then thanked Taurus and Scorpio before forcing their gates' closed, after Jane landed on the ground safely. Jane then came at Lucy with her_ Celestial dragon iron fist_, only to have Lucy jump to the side and dig her heels into the ground to stop herself. Lucy then pulled out _Fleuve d'etoiles_ and wrapped it around Jane's right wrist and spun her towards the wall and as Jane went flying towards the wall so did Lucy.

"Ahh..." Lucy and Jane shouted as they hit the wall, but Jane and Lucy both got up wearily and began to cast their finally spell as their were running out of energy due to the physical damage for the clashing into the wall and physical attacks both Jane and Lucy have thrown at each other. Lucy summoned Gemini and began to chant _Urano Metria, _while Jane gathered most of her magic and prepared a powerful _Celestial dragon roar_. Both attacked at the same causing both to inflict damage and fall to the ground. It battle was then determined to be a tie.

"Since the battle ended in a tie, both Team Fairy Tail A and Team Crescent Moon will receive five points." Yajima announced as the scores were shown on one of the giant floating screens. Natsu and Rose both when up to their fallen teammates and took them to the infirmity and laid them on the empty beds. They exit in time to catch the next battle, in which Ren Akatsuki and Arania Web fought. In this battle, Ren had dodged Aranias' first couple attacks and then shot a giant Aeria shot at her, in which had knocked her uncurious. Ten points were then given to Team Blue Pegasus for Ren's victory. The next battle was between War Cry from Team Quatro Cerberus and Orga Nanagear from Team Sabertooth. In this battle, as War Cry was performing an attack, Orga hit him with a giant ball of lighting with a disappointed expression.

"Due to the damage War Cry has received, he will not be able to participant in the rest of the Grand Magic Games and will be replaced by the reserve Bacchus." Yajima announced as War Cry was carried over to the infirmary.

"Finally battle of the day is between Mystogan (Jellal Fernandes) from Team Fairy Tail B and Jura Neekis from Team Lamia Scale~!" Jenny spoke with glee. In the end, Jura Neekis won and their battle was sabotaged by Ultear Milkovich and Meredy so Jellal's real identity won't be revealed using _Maguilty Sense._

"That is all for the day, the following is the first day's scores:

**Team Sabertooth...**_**1st place (20 points)**_

**Team Lamia Scale..._2nd place (16 points)_**

**Team Blue Pegasus..._3rd place (14 points)_**

**Team Crescent Moon..._4th place (13 points)_**

**Team Fairy Tail A..._5th place (5 points)_**

**Team Mermaid Heel..._6th place (3 points)_**

**Team Quatro Cerberus..._7th place (2 points)_**

**Team Fairy Tail B..._8th place (1 point)_**

At the end of the day, all the teams went back to the hotel rooms and fell asleep, ready for the next day.

* * *

**This chapter now contains the battles for X791's Grand Magic Games first day~! I hope you like the story so far, later on tonight i will try to update chapter eleven and twelve for you guys~! Well farewell good people of Earth~! BTW I love to sleep~! And sorry for my incorrect spelling~!**


	11. Chariot And Battle

**Heyy i'm so sorry for the late update, but i had to finish writing it, but here it is now~! I sorry for the spelling mistakes and gammer problems~! I will try and update chapter twelve as well tonight~! Sugar helps alot~! There will be cookies for the readers at the end of this chapter~! :3**

* * *

Crescent Moon! Chapter Eleven~

Raven and the others got up and changed quickly and made their way towards the arena. When they arrived, Mato gathered every team and began the daily routine.

"Welcome everyone to the second day of the Grand Magic Games~ Cool~!" Jason spoke as Mato made his way to the center of the battle field. Mato gave a giant smile to the crowd, before beginning to explain today's game.

"Good morning everyone and as Jason had said welcome to the second day of the Grand Magic Games. Today's event is called "Chariot", Each team will now pick a participant before the rules will be explained." Mato stated with creepy pumpkin smile he always has on his freakin' pumpkin face. Rose quickly called begin the participant, and slowly stepped forward with the other participants.

"The participants for Chariot are** Rose Petal** from _**Team Crescent Moon**_, **Risley Law** from_** Team Mermaid Heel**_,** Natsu Dragneel** from_** Team Fairy Tail A**_, **Gajeel Redfox** from _**Team Fairy Tail B**_, **Ichiya V. Kotobuki** from _**Team Blue Pegasus**_, **Yuka Suzuki** from**_ Team Lamia Scale_**, **Sting Eucliffe** from _**Team Sabertooth**_, and** Bacchus** from _**Team Quatro Cerberus**_." Chapait announced. Mato laughed lightly before announcing the rules of Chariot.

"In this game, the participants are made to run along the tops of interconnected chariots, which start at one end of Crocus and end at the Grand Magic Games Arena.

Magic can be used at any time to help the competitors reach the goal faster or hinder the other competitors.

Falling off the chariots will result in disqualification.

The winner is the Mage that reaches the Grand Magic Games Arena first." Mato announced as the participants magically arrived at the starting line, he then shouted 'Go!' and they ran along the chariots at the max speed. In front are Rose, Yuka, Risley, Ichiya, and Bacchus while Sting, Gajeel, and Natsu were in the back because of their motion sickness. (Poor Dragon slayers)

"Wave Boost." Yuka said as he placed him hands behind his back and created a trail of _Wave Magic_ that spirals around Ichiya and Risley, nullifying their ability to use Magic. This pushed Yuka forward and Ichiya and Risley back, but Risley began to use her _Gravity Change_ making her able to run along the sides of the chariot. Ichiya pulled two vials of the_ Magic Perfume 'Fleet-Foot Perfume: Zero Distant_, and his speed maximize as he inhaled their content that was in the two vials that were in his nostrils. Risley, Ichiya, and finally Yuka caught up to Rose and Bacchus as Rose used_ Numb Rose_ to make Bacchus and the others unable to run. Bacchus and Risley dodged the roses while Yuka and Ichiya got hit and began to slow down, so stopping. Bacchus then noticed that everyone was taking this seriously, so he then proceeds to overtake Rose and win the event, earning his team ten points. Rose then finishes as well followed by Risley, Yuka and Ichiya who earned their teams eight, six, four and three points, respectively.

Meanwhile, Natsu, Gajeel and Sting are still racing and while Natsu and Sting are accustomed to being motion sick on vehicles, Gajeel finds it to be a surprise, noting that he was fine with transportation before. Sting then ridicules him, saying that he is now a real Dragon Slayer. As the audience begins to laugh at the three, Sting decides to give up while Natsu and Gajeel are determined to move forward. Sting then questions the two as to why they decided to join the tournament. Natsu answers him, telling him that he is doing it for his comrades who have waited for them for the past seven years, enduring all the pain and selflessly defending the guild. Hearing Natsu's words, the Fairy Tail Mages begin to cry just as Natsu and Gajeel finish the race, earning their guilds two and one point respectively. The event then concludes with Sabertooth earning zero points due to Sting's withdrawal. Each participant then goes inside the arena and returns to their repectful team.

* * *

"For the first battle of the day we have Toby Horhorta from Team Lamia Scale versus Rose Petal." Mato announced as Rose walked towards the center of the battle field as well as Toby. As the bell to begin the battle rang, Toby's green nails began to grow with speed and he began to try to land a hit on Rose, but she had dodged every hit. Rose pulled out her whip and Toby, while still attacking, asked her if the rose on it was real. She only replied with 'Are those nails real?', Toby then proposed a bet where if he wins Rose will tell him if the rose is real and if she wins he will tell her one of him secrets. Rose agreed and casted _Ground Rose_, which had confused Toby. Bright red rose then shoot up from the ground under Toby and wrapped around him and released a numbing perfume, causing Toby to be unable to move which made him unable to fight. Toby then was deemed the loser and had to tell Rose one of his secrets. Rose then helped Toby up into a siting postion and began to listen to his secret, which was his inability to find a sock, Rose sweatdropped at this and carried Toby to the infirmary.

"The next battle is Elfman Strauss versus Bacchus." Yajima announced. Elfman and Bacchus made their way over towards the center of the battle field before the two began their battle, but Elfman cannot land an attack on Bacchus, who eventually starts talking about how he'll spend his night with Mirajane and Lisanna after he wins. This angers Elfman and causes him to transform into his _Beast Soul: Weretiger_.He repeatedly tries to attack Bacchus but still can't land a blow, as Bacchus quickly and gracefully avoids his attacks. After enduring quite a bit, Elfman gets up, having decided his wager in their bet: if he wins the match, Quatro Cerberus will have to change their name to Quatro _Puppy_ for the rest of the Games. As Bacchus is about to attack with his _Drunk-Chop Hanging Fist_, Elfman transforms into _Beast Soul: Lizardman_ to rebound some of his attacks. Elfman continues to use this form for the rest of their battle, stating that it is a battle between Bacchus' hands and his body — whichever breaks first will determine the winner. Their match eventually concludes with Bacchus collapsing, utterly defeated. This gives Elfman the win and Team Fairy Tail A an additional 10 points.

"This battle is between Team Fairy Tail B's Mirajane Strauss and Team Blue Pegasus's reserve member Jenny Realight." Chapait announced as the two beautiful women walk to the center of the battle field. The match begins but it quickly turns into swimsuit contest much to the delight of dozens of males in the stadium. After modeling for a short while, the two talk and Mirajane suggests that they end their match peacefully. They do several more poses and both gain tying points in their contest. Jenny then makes a bet: the loser will have to appear nude in the next _Sorcerer Magazine_, which Mirajane accepts. When Jenny enters her _battle mode_, Mirajane responds by transforming into _Satan Soul: Sitri_ and quickly defeats her, gaining 10 points for her team. She then tells an upset Jenny that she'll be looking forward to seeing her in her birthday suit. After the match, Mirajane says that she felt a bit embarrassed, while her team-mates congratulate her, with Natsu (in his corner) saying that she is as strong as she was before.

"And the finally battle of the day is between Yukino Aguria and Kagura Mikazuchi~! Cool~!" Jason said as the final battle began. Yukino walked towards the arena determined to win to maintain Sabertooth's title as Fiore's strongest guild. She enters the arena and respectfully greets Kagura and suggests on making a bet like the other competitors did in all of the previous battles. After Kagura initially rejects the bet, Yukino then says that she will bet her life for the battle and Kagura accepts the terms. After the agreement, the two begin the battle. Throughout the course of the battle Yukino summons _Pisces_, _Libra_ and _Ophiuchus_; a mysterious 13th Gate Key, but Kagura easily defeats her and her Celestial Spirits. Yukino falls to ground and begins to tear up over the result of the match and the overall result of the 2nd day, as Sabertooth had gained no points. Before leaving, Kagura informs Yukino that her life now belongs to her with Yukino crying on the ground as she accepts the result of their bet. Yukino soon leaves the battle field and leaves the arena, not wanting to see any of her guildmates. Mato then announced that the second day has come to a conclusion and that we should rest up for the next day. Each team went to their repectful hotels and went to sleep including Yukino.

* * *

**There i finished it~! Well as i promised a cookie for everyone who reads this cause i am late on updating, but i will try and update chapter twelve~! Well i'll see you later tonight ot tomorrow~! Bye for now~!**


	12. MPF and battles

**Sorry for the last update but i will in Disneyland for a couple of days and don't get back until yesterday at midnight. But i'm here today and will be updating all week all too. I will let you read now, i hope you enjoy it~!**

* * *

Crescent Moon! Chapter Twelve~

Kyuki got up and began to change into her team outfit before daring to wake Raven up.

"R…rogue." Raven spoke softly in her sleep as Kyuki walked over to her. Kyuki giggled, but soon regretted it as Raven's black wolf ears and tail popped out and she woke up, due to Wolf Slayers extreme senses. Raven blushed as Kyuki teased her about her sleep talking, but to Kyuki's dismay Raven commented on her fighting with Sting was a way to show him her affection. This made Kyuki blush and turn her head away, Raven just laughed at her best friend's reaction.

"Raven, you shouldn't be laughing because I know you like Rogue." Kyuki said making Raven stop laughing and blush like mad. Raven quickly got her clothes and went into the bathroom to change. As she stepped out of the bathroom, Rose and Jane ambushed her and asked her questions about her relationship with Rogue. Raven growled, making Rose jump back and Jane ready to fight. Raven hit Jane on the head, hard, and walked over towards the door. The others followed her and went to the arena silently.

"Welcome to the third day of the Grand Magic Games." The Magic Council's Lahar said as they made it into the arena. Raven and the others quickly got to their baloney and waited for Mato to announce the game.

"The third day's event is "Pandemonium", please choose your representative." Mato spoke as Jane run towards the battle field before anyone else could even ask to partake. The other participants were making their way towards the battle field as Raven and Kyuki sighed at Jane's behavior.

"It seems as **Jane Nightcrest** from _**Team Crescent Moon**_, **Erza Scarlet** from _**Team Fairy Tail A**_, **Cana Alberona** from _**Team Fairy Tail B**_, **Hibiki Lates** from_** Team Blue Pegasus**_, **Millianna** from _**Team Mermaid Heel**_, **Jura Neekis** from_** Team Lamia Scale**_, **Orga Nanagear** from _**Team Sabertooth**_, **Nobarly** from _**Team Quatro Puppy**_ are going to partake in Pandemonium. " Lahar announced with very little interest. "In this game, the participants are made to enter a temple one at a time. Inside the temple are 10 monsters of different strength levels.

The participant in the temple can choose to take on any number of the 100 monsters at a time, but must defeat them all if they wish to continue.

If they do defeat them, the number they overcame will be added to their event score.

Should they fall in their fight, they will be removed from the event with the score they have earned up until that point.

The participants have no control over which level of monster they face, as the generation of the monsters is random, and must choose the number of monsters they wish to face with this in mind.

The game ends when either all participants run out of Magic power, or all the monsters are defeated." Mato said with his freakn' creeper smile. It starts with a drawn participant choosing how many monsters they will fight. Erza is drawn to go first and decrees the end of the game by defeating all 100 monsters alone, an unheard of feat.

"Somehow, Erza Scarlet of Team Fairy Tail A has finished the event by herself, resulting in the organizers having to resort to a secondary event for the remaining seven teams." Yajiama announced as he waited for the organizers to select the secondary event. Soon, a page was handed to Chapait, he then began to explain what the page said.

"The third day's secondary event was "MPF **(**_Magic Power Finder_**)**", In which participants must hit a Magic power measuring device with the strongest attack they can muster. The device will grant each player a number score, which they will then be ranked on." Chapait announced as the Magic Power measuring device appeared in the center of the battle field. The order of who goes first is determined by their numbered lots during the last event. Millianna goes first, attacking the MPF with her _Nekosoku Tube_, gaining a score of 365. According to Lahar, her score is actually high enough to get a position as Squad Captain in the Rune Knights. Nobarly is next with a low score of 124, then Hibiki with an even lower number of 95. Jane goes up next, casting her lowest _Celestial dragon slayer roar_, the attack cause a large amount of damage, almost breaking it, and scored a 9998. Next to go is Orga, who shoots his _Black Lightning_ at the device to get 3825 points, to everyone's surprise. However, this score is quickly trumped by Jura who, after asking if it was okay for him to be serious, attacks the MPF and achieves a score almost 5000 points higher: 8544. This shocks almost everyone in the audience. Last to go is Cana, who, until now, has just been fooling around in the background, drinking and flirting with Hibiki. She strips her jacket off her body, revealing the _Fairy Glitter_ mark on her forearm. Makarov is shocked and when he asks Mavis if she gave it to her, the former Guild Master admits that she did so that Cana could win the event. Cana then uses _Fairy Glitter _on the device, breaking it and at the same time, getting the highest score possible of 9999. With that, she wins the MPF event and gains 8 points for her team, additionally placing 2nd overall in the day's events. The move virtually shocks everyone, even the other participants, except the members of Fairy Tail who all cheer at her success. Cana proudly declares that this is the power of Fairy Tail.

As the third day's battle portion starts, Millianna is chosen to fight against Team Quatro Puppy's Semmes, defeating him easily with her Magic. Eve and Rufus reunite once again to battle. Eve attacks his opponent with _White Fang_, with Rufus stating he is memorizing his magic. Lahar talks to Yajima about Eve's history with the Magic Council Rune Knights. Rufus uses his magic and attacks with _Memory-Make: Karma of the Burning Land_, defeating Eve. Afterwards, Laxus later sets to fight against Subasa of Team Crescent Moon. Laxus asks who he is, as he belongs to Kirai's guild, which is said to be a powerful guild like Fairy Tail before the seven year skip. Suddenly, as the battle starts, Subasa began to change into his magic form, _Frankenstein_. As Laxus began to attack the Take-over Mage with his lighting, Subasa began to charge an electrical shock and hit Laxus with it. Before he does, Laxus mentions how Makarov had been maintaining extensive knowledge of their guild in the past seven years and that despite all he'd learned, he began to think that Crescent Moon's master was sorta like him in many ways; Laxus thinks that Makarov also stayed aloof because Kirai was his good friend. Subasa tells him that the information he said was all true, before continuing the battle. However, when Subasa mentions that he is indeed a S-class mage, Laxus starts to preform more powerful attacks. After about ten minutes of intense battling and Subasa's transformations Laxus then defeats Subasa, saying that he had was glad to fight with another powerful mage. With Subasa defeated, Laxus left the arena glad to have fought with another powerful mage and not a weak mage. Wendy gets picked to fight against Chelia Blendy of Team Lamia Scale after she's just finished changing into new clothes. When Chelia trips and falls over, Wendy asks if she's all right and ends up falling too. As the crowd laughs on, the two greet each other. The two girls get up and begin fighting, using an array of complex Sky Magic spells at one another. Wendy ends up taking serious damage from Chelia's unique form of _Sky God Slayer Magic_. Wendy decides to continue despite her injuries for the sake of her guild, and casts _Shattering Light: Sky Drill _on Chelia. When Chelia stands out unharmed even by that attack, Wendy looks on in surprise, completely drained from using the spell.

Despite the fact she was injured, she tells Chelia that she will not give up and that she doesn't need her pity. She asks her to use her full strength and not hold back. Chelia responds by attacking her with the "Secret God Slayer Technique", _Heavenly Gathering of Clouds_, to finish the fight. However, Wendy manages to make her opponent miss her by increasing her physical strength and causing the magic to overshoot, Wendy's curative magic is then explained to heal fatigue and injury as a whole; while Chelia's cannot. They then clash in a fist fight, Wendy manages to stay standing until the time runs out, the intense match is declared a tie and the two teams receive 5pts. Both battered from the fight, Chelia then apologizes for hurting her too much, while proceeding to heal her. Chelia then asks Wendy if they can be friends, which Wendy happily accepts.

At the end of the day, Team Fairy Tail B in first place with 18 points. While Team Fairy Tail in second place and Team Sabertooth in third place. Team Mermaid Heel is after them with Team Lamia Scale next. Team Crescent Moon in sixth, and Team Quatro Puppy and Team Blue Pegasus in seventh and eighth.

The third day then came to a end as the teams went back to their hotels.

* * *

**Sorry again for the last update but i was at Disneyland for a couple of days. It was so fun and worth it too~! Well i will update for Valitens Day tomorrow or tonight.**


	13. Let's team up

The fourth day was introduced with a new guest judge: Rabian. With just the 8 teams remaining, each team selects a person to participant in the fourth day's event, which will occur in a large, aquatic dome-like sphere inside the arena. The rules for the event are explained fairly simply: a participant automatically loses when they leave the sphere and the last person remaining will be the winner, unless there are still two people left during which a five-minute time limit will be given so that both can compete for victory. when this exception occurs, the loser of the match will be awarded the least points.

Each participant dresses in swimwear and proceeds to enter the underwater sphere in the arena. When the event begins, Lucy apologizes to the other participants and summons Aquarius inside the water. Knowing what Lucy is about to do, Juvia quickly attacks with her _Water Cyclone_, creating a powerful whirlpool-like effect in the water that surprises everyone, even Aquarius herself. All the women in the water then go on the offensive. Using Juvia's attack to her advantage, Jenny lands a kick to Rocker's face and manages to force him out of the water. Chelia tries to use her magic against Risley, but is unsuccessful. Even Juvia attempts to force Lucy out from the water, but Lucy is able to save herself and summons both Aries and Virgo for help. Finally, Juvia uses a powerful attack in the water that sends Chelia, Jenny, and Risley out of the sphere. While distracted, Juvia is suddenly taken out of the water herself, leaving Lucy, Kyuki, and Minerva the only ones remaining. Kyuki then performs a heat attack that causes minor damages to both Lucy and Minerva, but forces Lucy out of the water ranking in third place.

The five-minute rule takes effect in the water sphere. Inside, Minerva tells Kyuki that she can force the latter out immediately, but as she finds it boring, she'll see how long Kyuki can last. She attacks Kyuki who, to Minerva's dismay, easily dodges it and counters back with _Fire Wolf's Slash, _which forcefully pushed Minerva out of the water three minutes before the round was over putting Minerva in last place. After the Naval Battle, the tag battles on the fourth day of the Grand Magic Games begin. The first battle is between Team Blue Pegasus and Team Quatro Puppy, with Rabbit & Ichiya V. Kotobuki from Team Blue Pegasus and Bacchus & Rocker from Team Quatro Puppy. Bacchus and Rocker look down on both of them, but Ichiya just acts calmly by saying that he was reveal Rabbit's 'handsome face'. This gets everyone excited about Rabbit's true identity, but when Rabbit's costume is removed everyone stares at him as it's face is almost the same as Ichiya's. Fairy Tail members like Natsu and Pantherlily are also shocked as it is Nichiya , the Edolas counterpart of Ichiya. Before Ichiya and Nichiya can explain about their first meeting, Bacchus starts the battle quickly by slapping Nichiya in the face, immediately taking him out of the battle. Ichiya, is shocked as he believed his Edolas counterpart to have the same battle power as and Rocker act fast as they get the chance while attacking Ichiya with _Drill 'n Rock _and _Drunken Hanging Palm Moon Down. _This makes Ichiya fall down, seemingly defeated. At the moment Ichiya falls down, he recalls how Nichiya was an Exceed who cannot fight yet still agreed to battle alongside him upon his asking. Thinking of him, Ichiya regains his strength and returns to battle, dedicated to beat his opponents. Ichiya begins to activate his _Power Perfume_ and quickly becomes muscular and subsequently defeats Rocker and Bacchus by smashing them against a wall using _Smiling Smash_, shocking the crowd.

The second battle of the day is between Kagura Mikazuchi & Millianna and Lyon Vastia & Yuka Suzuki. As the battle begins, the two teams throw multiply attacks at each other until Kagura Mikazuchi uses her _Archenemy_ whilst Millianna utilizes her _Nekōsoku Tube Magic_ to attack Lyon Vastia, who is using his _Ice-Make Magic_, and Yuka Suzuki, who is currently employing his _Wave Magic_. The time runs out, ending the match in a draw.

The third battle of the day is between Cana Alberona & Juvia Lockser and Kyuki Hazunami & Raven Enjeru. As the battle begins, Cana quickly attacks Raven with her _Shuriken Cards_, but Raven quickly dodges it by doing a back flip and lands on the railing of Team Crescent Moon's baloney. Raven then casts _Shadow Wolf's Roar _towards Cana, who narrowly dodges it and casts _Jolt Of Fate _at Raven. Their battle continues as Kyuki and Juvia begin to use powerful attacks towards each other. The battle continues with only four minutes remaining, with this in mind Kyuki and Raven perform _Unison Raid: Flaming Shadow Slash Attack _together and as the smoke cleared, Juvia and Cana lay on the ground injured. Raven then goes over to them and begins to heal all of the injures on their bodies. Raven and Kyuki are then decleared the winners of the match.

The final battle is between Team Fairy Tail's Natsu Dragneel & Gajeel Redfox and Sting Eucliffe & Rogue Cheney. As Sting and Rogue ready themselves to go in, they immediately find themselves face-to-face with Natsu and Gajeel, respectively. Upon being hit in the face, they are sent flying back, much to the surprise of the audience. Chasing him down, Natsu lands a flaming kick on Sting and sends him across the area while Gajeel similarly knocks down Rogue. The knocked down Rogue then rolls to tackle down Gajeel. Sliding across the ground, Sting unleashes his _White Dragon's Roar_ but Natsu narrowly dodges his laser-like beam by ducking underneath it, causing it to miss. Sting then directs his attack to Gajeel, but Gajeel dodges by bowing it. Then Rogue attacks Gajeel with his _Shadow Dragon's Slash_ but Gajeel blocks it with his _Iron Dragon's Sword_, which is then used to send Rogue flying. Natsu then grabs the flying Rogue by the face and runs toward Sting, who expresses surprise that Rogue is being handled in such a way. With both Sabertooth Dragon Slayers in the same area, Natsu unleashes his _Fire Dragon's Wing Attack_, sending both Sabertooth Dragon Slayers flying from the blow. Much of the audience watches in shock as the two Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers dominate the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth in the battle.

As the Sabertooth Dragon Slayers acknowledge the strength of their adversaries, Natsu questions whether the two of them really beat dragons with their level of strength. Sting states they not only defeated them but killed them and claims he'll show the power they used to do it. Then both he and Rogue activate _White Drive_ and _Shadow Drive_, respectively as Jiemma tells Fairy Tail it's over for them. Sting immediately attacks Natsu with his_ White Dragon's Punch_ while Rogue attacks Gajeel. Unable to grasp his enemy from the shadows, Gajeel's attacks go through Rogue's body, allowing Rogue to elbow him in the face. In the stands, the spectators note the difference in Sting and Rogue's strength since their amplification. While pounding Natsu with his fists, Sting tells the fire dragon slayer he always looked up to him and aimed to surpass him and that now is his time as he attaches a stigma to Natsu's abdomen and claims he will finally defeat him. Meanwhile, Rogue appears behind Gajeel as the latter tries to attack him, saying the shadow dragon will successfully hunt its prey. Just as he is about to land a blow, Gajeel grabs his arm and glares at him, asking what he was saying. At the same time, Natsu smiles as Sting charges at him. Just as Sting aims his punch, Natsu evades and decks the White Dragon Slayer in the face. Upon being asked how he could move, Natsu reveals the stigmata was burned away. Though acknowledging their opponents, the Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers tell them they shouldn't get carried away, with Gajeel elbowing Rogue in the chin, saying they shouldn't underestimate Fairy Tail. At the same time, Natsu punches Sting in the face, surprising the audience. Then Sting resolves to use his best move _Holy Nova_, unleashes the massive blast at Natsu. However, Natsu emerges relatively unhurt from the technique and grabs Sting's arm as the latter intended to attack, greatly surprising the Mages of Sabertooth as well as the commentators and audience while Rogue is similarly dealt with by Gajeel. Makarov notes the _Second Origin Release_ as well as the Three Months of Training they went under and wonders how strong they've truly become as a result while the two continue to pound the Sabertooth Mages. Yajima then says that their levels are far too different.

The entire audience watches on as the two Mages can barely lift a finger against their opponents, an unexpected occurrence. As everyone wonders if the match will end in Fairy Tail's victory, the two Sabertooth Dragon Slayers struggle to get back to their feet. Remembering the promise he made to Lector, Sting states he cannot lose and gets to his feet as his body starts covering itself in scales while Rogue undergoes a similar transformation. Knowing what it is, numerous spectators look on as they realize Sting and Rogue have activated the _Dragon Force_. Upon the activation, Sting tells Rogue to stay back as he will handle Natsu and Gajeel himself. Gajeel comments that he's underestimating them but Natsu claims Sting is actually much stronger now. As he speaks, Sting quickly approaches.

In an instant, Sting nails Natsu in the face, sending him flying backwards. Gajeel attempts to hit Sting with his _iron leg_, but he misses and is subsequently hit in the face by a _Holy Blast_. Natsu then attempts to hit Sting with his _Fire Dragon's Iron Fist_ but his attack is caught by the White Dragon Slayer and he is kicked in the stomach and tossed across the arena, hitting Gajeel and sending both flying. Sting then jumps in the air and unleashes his _White Dragon's Holy Breath_, shattering the floor of the arena and shocking the members of the audience as they comment on his strength. Despite the destruction of the floor, the match continues underground. Natsu claims the battle isn't over yet and unleashes his Fire Dragon's Sword Horn, shooting him into the air and hitting Sting, who is sent reeling back. As Sting turns around, he noticed Gajeel behind him, who then uses his _Iron Dragon's Roar_ at point-blank range, sending Sting crashing down. However, he quickly recuperates, to Gajeel's shock, and unleashes his _Holy Ray_, hitting both Natsu and Gajeel with multiple rays of light. While Porlyusica wonders what Sting's element is, Natsu lands on his feet but is quickly punched by Sting's light-enhanced fist and is sent flying, unable to even block the punch. Gajeel is then kicked by Sting and the two dragon slayers of Fairy Tail attempt to take down their opponent with hand-to-hand combat with no luck as Sting shuts out their attempts as he remembers the promise he made to Lector. Sting thinks back to years ago, when Lector was claiming Sting killed a dragon and was bullied for saying so, with everyone calling Sting a liar as well. Though Sting attempted to shrug off the issue and tell Lector not to worry, Lector disagreed and stated that he didn't like people saying bad things about his friends. Sting then promises Lector that since dragons no longer exist, he will defeat the Mage known as Salamander in front of everyone so nobody will call Lector a liar again. Sting stands over the defeated Natsu and Gajeel, asking if Lector is watching him. Rogue, watching from above, comments that the era of the old generation dragon slayers is over while Fairy Tail Mages in the stands call for Natsu and Gajeel to get up. Sting agrees with Rogue but acknowledges Natsu and Gajeel's strength.

As the audience looks on at the battle, Chapati Lola wonders if Natsu and Gajeel are truly finished. However, the two soon get to their feet and acknowledge Sting's strength. Natsu immediately tells Sting he's learned his habits such as the timing of his attacks, his pose while defending and even his breathing rhythm, though he acknowledges the strength of Dragon Force. The supporters of Fairy Tail gleefully look on at the battle. At the same time, Natsu and Gajeel begin to argue about the position of Sting's pivot leg while attacking, resulting the former pushes the latter into a mining cart and pulls the lever, sending it away and leaving him unable to out due to motion sickness. Deciding to pay back Sting for underestimating him and Gajeel, Natsu decides to take on both Sting and Rogue reacts to Natsu's decision in angry manner, asking if he's serious. Rogue is ambivalent, stating he wishes to fight Gajeel, to which Natsu replies that he can if he defeats him. Sting reactivates his _Dragon Force_, saying nothing in the world exceeds it. Natsu responds enthusiastically as he blocks Sting's punch. As Sting claims he's using the power which killed a dragon, Natsu states he'll use his power to fight for the friends Sting mocked, quickly delivering a right hook to his face. At the same time, Rogue fires a _Shadow Dragon's Roar_ at Natsu, and Natsu counters it with his _Fire Dragon's Roar_, creating an explosion which engulfs the area. Sting angrily claims the battle is not over yet, to which Natsu tells him to bring it, as his Fairy Tail allies watch.

With the entire audience watching him, Natsu dominates the twin dragons in battle, dodging Rogue's attack and kicking Sting's face. Subsequently beating the two of them, Natsu proceeds to punch both of them in the face, knocking them both back. The two soon meet up and together, combine their powers to unleash _Unison Raid: Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang_. However, Natsu counters it with his _Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade_, completely annihilating the _Unison Raid_ and causing a large explosion as a result. After the dust clears, Sting and Rogue fall to the ground, unable to continue the battle and Fairy Tail's team is declared the victor.

With the Naval battle over as well as the following battles, Jiemma called a guild meeting at Crocus Gardens. At Crocus Gardens, Jiemma asks Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney about their loss against Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox and the 'disgrace' they brought to Sabertooth with this. Rogue admits that Natsu was just stronger, which enrages Jiemma.

The Guild Master attacks the Twin Dragons and demands that they remove their Guild Marks. However, Lector tries to defend them, stating that they can still grow stronger despite having lost. Jiemma doesn't recognize Lector and gets angrier when the Exceed shows Sabertooth's Guild Mark on his back. Upset at an animal having the mark, he attacks Lector with a blast of Magic, shocking the rest of the Guild as a giant wall of fire formed around Lector in a protective manner. The fire wall died down quickly revealing a pissed off Kyuki protectively hugging Lector and a dangerously pissed off Raven with a killer look in her eyes.


End file.
